mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Spellman
Amelia Spellman (June 20th, 1970 - June 16th, 1997) was born in Indigo Bay. She was two minutes younger than her identical twin sister, Millia Spellman. Amelia practiced witchcraft while growing up. She was very intelligent, and very beautiful. She and her twin sister would often switch places when they were younger. In her last year of High School she met Adrian Blackwell. The two got married in 1990. A year later she and her twin sister both got pregnant. But before she could give birth she was kidnapped by Arcturus. She gave birth to twin girls, Cara Leigh and Misty Damon. But she would never get to see her daughters. They became part of Project Gemini. Amelia remained locked up on Section 5. When her daughters were six years old, they had to make a choice between letting their mom die, or their father. Amelia begged them to let her die, so that their father could still rescue them. She told them that it was okay. This influenced their decision, and ultimately they decided to let her die. Amelia wanted them to feel at ease about their decision, and in hopes that their father would one day rescue them. =Childhood= Amelia Spellman was born in Indigo Bay. She and her twin sister Millia were the best of friends. The two would do everything together. They enjoyed playing baseball together, and studying together. They were almost never apart. The Spellman twins were rather well liked in school. They were good friends with Emily St. Clair as well as Melissa Mays. In High School she met Adrian Blackwell. The two began dating when she was 18. =Marriage to Adrian= When she was 20 years old she married Adrian. The two soon became pregnant with twins. Amelia was very happy about this, as was Adrian. The two tried planning out a life together, but it was put to a stop when Arcturus kidnapped Amelia towards the end of her pregnancy. =Held by Arcturus= Amelia was held by Arcturus, and gave birth to twin girls. Then she was locked in a padded white cell, and not allowed to leave. She was given food, and little else. More than anything though she wanted her babies. She would scream at Doctors, but they would never listen to her. She tried to knock them out by hitting them, but security always managed to keep her secured. Amelia spent much of her next six years crying. She thought many times of starving herself to death, but kept herself alive out of hopes she one day could escape and save her children. =Death= After 6 years being captive, Arcturus made Cara and Misty choose between their parents: Save their mother, or their father. Amelia then had to make a decision. She begged them to choose her, hoping that it would ease their decision. She wanted them to not have to live with the weight of having killed one of their parents. Ultimately they chose her, and they decapitated her right in front of her twins. Her last words were "You will all pay for this! What you've done to my babies!" and ultimately they would. Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0